


Acting Skills

by b589152



Category: Glee
Genre: Acting, First Meetings, Gen, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b589152/pseuds/b589152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Quinn get a call from Fran and she is going to be staying at the Fabray house for a few days, what kind of troubles is she in?  Rachel is going to meet the older Fabray for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting Skills

  


Rachel and Quinn were having a coffee at the Lima Bean before school talking about Quinn’s sister, Rachel had asked what is it that Frannie is studying when Quinn’s phone suddenly started ringing.   


Checking the screen to see who it was, Quinn started at it with a panicked face, “it’s my sister, and she is supposed to be at the school right now” she told Rachel who at hearing this took Quinn’s hand in hers and held it strongly hoping to give some of her comfort  to her girlfriend through the contact. After this Quinn answered the call with a soft “Hey sis”

Rachel was starting to think that talking about bad stuff brought it to you since they were just talking about Quinn’s sister and how she was living in San Francisco and how Quinn was really worried about her because she started dressing differently and the company that she was keeping made Quinn a little queasy.

Rachel was brought out of her thoughts when suddenly Quinn laughed at something her sister said, this made Rachel feel a little calmer because if they were laughing then nothing bad had happened, right?

She was watching Quinn carefully, and she saw the moment Frannie told her the real reason for the call, Quinn’s lip started trembling when she said “Of course you can come and stay at home for a few days sis, you know you are always welcome”

This made Rachel feel dread. What had happened? Why would Frannie need to stay at the Frabray’s house?

“When will you be arriving?” she heard Quinn ask. “Oh, ok, yeah, I can pick you up at the airport after school. Yeah, take care sis, see you soon, love you” and she hung up.

Quinn stared at her phone like it was going to break at any second.

Rachel pulled Quinn’s eyes from her phone by pulling the hand she was still holding to her and kissing her knuckles. “How is she?” she asked. Quinn just smiled a little sad and said “She’s ok, but she has some troubles with a guy and she needed a little time to clear her mind”

Hearing this Rachel tried to cheer her girlfriend up “Hey, then that is not so bad, is it? What kind of troubles?” Quinn just smiled and said “I guess we’ll find that out after school, come on, let’s get going or we are going to be late, and I know how much you hate tardiness” she said this last part with a small smirk that relaxed Rachel a bit making her stand up from the table and grab Quinn’s hand again to drag her out saying “You know it, now hurry” and they left the Lima bean and got at the school with still 5 minutes to spare.

*******

All the time Rachel spent at the school she wasn’t able to pay attention to any class, she kept thinking about what king of trouble Frannie was in.

Rachel was having lunch at the glee table when she was struck by another thought, she was going to finally meet Frannie!!! OMG, OMG!!! She started panicking. What if she doesn’t like me??? Well maybe she won’t have the chance to notice me since she is coming because she has troubles, right? OMG I am a terrible person for thinking about this at this moment.

Quinn felt Rachel stiffen under her hand that was on her thigh, she had noticed that Rachel was really quiet, and started to question Frannie’s reasons to meet Rachel like this.

*******

Yesterday at 8:00 pm at the Fabray’s house.

 

The Fabray duo was in the living room, Quinn was sitting in the couch with her sister’s legs on her lap while they were chatting.

“Oh, Come on sis, it’ll be fun, besides you said that she was going to go to an Art academy and that she is into all this stuff, she will get to see my excellent acting skill, thank you very much and your passable acting skills as well, OUCH” she was hit in the leg by Quinn.

“I have you know that my acting skill are more than passable, thank you very much”

“Oh yeah?, then prove it?”

“I don’t know, I mean after all she knows me very well, what if she sees through the acting and she gets mad at me?

“She won’t, unless your acting skills are indeed less than passable” she said this raising the patented Fabray eyebrow.

At this Quinn’s competitive strike came and she was hopeless to stop it.

“All right, let’s do this, but if I get in trouble with her after all this is done you are so going to help me out of it”

“Deal” Fran said grabbing her sister hand to seal it.

“Ok, so how do we do it?” Quinn asked

“You are going to talk about me during your morning coffee, so predictable by the way”

“Hey I need my coffee in the mornings and well if I can have it with Rachel there the better” she said this last part blushing a little

“Owwww, you have it bad don’t you sis?” Fran asked cooing. “Ok, I promise that is you get in troubles for this I’ll help you out of it, but since you want me to meet her I want her meet me for who I am and how I am with you, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, I guess, but must you show her the harlequin you are?” Quinn sighed. “Ok, like I said I’m in”

*******

Quinn was brought out of the memories from last night when Rachel suddenly stood up.

“Hey, where are you going Rach?” She asked.

Rachel looked down to where Quinn was still sitting then around the table where all were staring at her including Mercedes and Kurt who stopped gossiping to stare at her.

“I I… I just need to go to the bathroom!” she said a little too loud to be truth. OMG, Rachel thought cringing a little, I really need to focus on my acting lessons that was so lame. “Yeah, I’ll be right back” she said in a more normal volume.

She turned to leave but was stopped by Quinn holding her wrist. “Hold on, I’ll go with you” at this all the glee table started murmuring stuff, Puck’s hell yeah was the more loud. They did not pay more attention and left.

When they arrived at the bathroom, Rachel went straight to wash her face and take deep breaths.

“Hey, what’s wrong baby?” Quinn asked passing some paper towels to Rachel and hugging her from behind after Rachel grabbed the towels.

“Uh, oh, nothing sweetie, it’s just that all this with your sister’s troubles has been on my mind and well then I thought that this is the first time that I am going to meet her and maybe you should pick her up at the airport by yourself, you know, I mean she doesn’t know me yet and she may be just needing you, there’s no need to add to her troubles right? After all she will be staying for a few days and it may be more fitting to meet her after she has settle down and OMG I am such a terrible girlfriend here I am thinking more about my nervousness that the fact that your sister is i….”

She was cut off by Quinn’s silent laughter .

Rachel scrunched her face in confusion. “What is so funny?”

“I told her that this was a bad idea” Quinn answered still laughing and hiding her face in Rachel’s neck.

“WHAT???” screeched Rachel breaking the hug and turning to look at her girlfriend.

Quinn grimaced. “I… ummm.. well you see my sister has been at home since yesterday and I told her that I wanted her to meet you then she said that what better way to meet her than showing off her acting skills, her words not mine, anyway she thought it’ll be fun to pretend that she was in troubles, we didn’t finished that part of the plan so I really don’t know what kind of trouble she is going to make up and…” she was cut by Rachel

“You” Rachel said taking a step near Quinn, “did” another step, “What?” they were now face to face.

Dear Lord thought Quinn, Scary Rachel is soooo hot and definitely more scary than Scary me.

“Baby, calm down please. I told her that this was a bad idea, and that you were going to get mad at me but she did have some valid point, like she wants you to know her just like she is and well part of her is acting and being a joker, that is just part of who she is” Quinn said trying to grab Rachel’s hands but Rachel turned giving her back to Quinn, she wasn’t going to let go that easy, mmmm… maybe this is an opportunity to practice my acting skills as well, she thought with a small smirk on her face. First Quinn, then we’ll get Fran, funny how I don’t feel nervous about meeting her anymore, now I am excited.

She turned to her girlfriend and with little effort she brought the tears to her eyes looking to Quinn, “But why Quinn? I thought you knew me better than this, but I guess you do not know me or you just don’t care, I have been a mess all this morning thinking that I am a terrible girlfriend for worrying more about meeting your sister than the fact that she was in troubles”

Quinn was left watching how the tears kept falling from Rachel’s face while she was speaking, it was breaking her heart knowing she was responsible for this, she should have never listened to Fran.

Quinn went to hug Rachel once more and this time Rachel didn’t pull away. She hugged Rachel tightly murmuring “I’m sorry baby, I am really sorry” She then pulled away from Rachel to see her face and saw that Rachel was still crying, “Oh baby, please forgive me, I never meat this to hurt you, I really thought that Fran was right but I should have known better, I mean why would I listen to someone who thinks is a great idea to mix a marshmallow on fire, an arrow and a bow, yeah we ended up sleeping on the truck that camping trip”

Rachel let out a small laugh at that. She can totally picture it in her head, she has just seen pictures of Fran but she does looks like a trouble maker, maybe that’s why is was so easy to believe that she was in trouble. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt something fall on her arm and when she looked at it is was water, she looked at Quinn and saw that she was smiling faintly but that her eyes were filled with tears, Oh maybe I was a little hard on her, her heart felt a sudden pang of guilt, but she tried to push it aside by telling herself that Quinn deserved that and at the same time she promised that she will never again do this to Quinn. She reached Quinn’s cheek and cleaned the tears that were still falling then she felt Quinn do the same, and the guilt she felt multiplied because the tears she was cleaning were real while hers were just an act. “I’m sorry Quinn” She murmured, to which Quinn responded with a confused frown and a “Whatever for? It is me who is sorry Rachel I promise to never do something like that again, then she kissed Rachel’s forehead. Rachel pulled away a little to look Quinn in the eye and tell her, “No, I’m sorry because even if I was mad at you for what you did I should have never make you believe that I think that you don’t care when I know for sure that you care a lot for me, I guess my acting skills are better than I thought” She said the last part with a shy smile.

“Oh” said Quinn then she smiled brightly “So does that mean that you are not mad at me?” she hugged Rachel tight already forgetting that Rachel had turned the tables on her.

“I never was mad at you baby, well just a little, after all you should have known that meeting Fran for the first time was going to be hard and on top of that you add drama to it? Well let’s just say that we truly are made for each other and now I don’t feel so bad about being a terrible girlfriend, but can you forgive me for tricking you back?” Rachel said hugging Quinn tightly and fitting her head under Quinn’s chin.

“Already forgiven Rach” she said smiling down at her.

“Ok, what are you going to do this next period? I have it free” Rachel asked with a mischievous smile.

“Oh, mmm… I think I have Spanish… but I can skip it since I am at the top of the class anyway” she responded smugly. “Why, do you want to go somewhere?” she asked nuzzling Rachel’s neck and then biting it a little.

“Yes” Rachel responded with a low moan, then she pulled apart from Quinn and saw the lust filled face of her girlfriend and cursed her competitive strike, we could be having makeup sex but noooo, all I think about is getting back at Fran. Shaking her head to clear her mind she grabbed Quinn and kissed her passionately only to pull back and say “We are going to get back at Frannie for this, then we can have our makeup sex”

“Just forget her baby” Quinn said trying to convince her girlfriend by pulling her to her body and nuzzling again her neck knowing it was one of the most sensible spots for her little diva.

“Later baby, I promise to make it up to you” Rachel said pulling away and kissing the pout out of Quinn’s face.

“Ok, ok. What do you want me to do” Quinn said

“Well now that I know that you do in fact have some nice acting skills I think we can work something out to scare you big sis a little, why do you say?” Rachel asked grabbing Quinn by the hand and out of the bathroom.

“Whatever you say Rach” Quinn said with a dopey smile. She heard a whipped sound and was shocked to find that they were now at the hallway and Santana had heard that last statement and was now making fun of her. “Like you are any different” she said with a smile watching how Santana was carrying Brit’s bag pack. Santana just huffed and left them liking pinkies with Brittany.

Rachel pulled Quinn by the hand once more an told her “Ok here’s what we are going to do…..”

And Quinn just listened thinking “Poor Fran she doesn’t know with whom she just messed with” giggling a little at that thought.

****

At the airport Fran was waiting patiently… ok not so patiently, she was full of that energy right before a casting, pacing the waiting room and thinking about the trouble she came up with, it was perfect, telling Rachel that she was the witness of murder and that she was going to stay here until the police contacted her to declare, yes, too many nights watching CSI if you asked her but anyway that’s what she came up with. I wonder how she will react. She was brought out of her musings by her phone ringing. It was a text from her little sis. “We’re here, where are you?” Really? She thought, this place is so small and yet her sister is asking where she is. Maybe it was just a heads up so that she can start the acting. She took a seat and quickly typed “In the waiting room” and grabbed the small suitcase of the luggage she brought to make her acting more believable 3 medium suitcases along with the small one she had now on her hands.

Just as she was about to text her sister again because come on who take more 2 minutes to get from the entrance to where she is in this airport. She saw her sister coming with a cute brunet by her side. So this is the infamous Rachel Berry, she thought. She looks quite nice actually. She stood up quickly and tackled her sister as soon as she was within reach, crying and saying that Quinn was right about her friends and that she should just have listened to her, hey it was acting so that was going to be the only time she told her sis those things.

Quinn just kept telling her that everything will be ok, that no matter what happened they were there for her, then she pulled away from Fran, and extended her had for Rachel to take it, when Rachel did so, she told Fran “Frannie, this is Rachel my girlfriend” Fran smiled a little still with the troubled expression on her face and extended her hand to Rachel to shake it. “Pleased to meet you Rachel, I’ve heard a lot about you, and I’m sorry that we have to meet under this circumstances” she said holding back a sob. WOW Rachel thought she is really good. “It is a pleasure to meet you as well Fran, and I agree with you it would have been wonderful to meet us under different circumstances but in the end that doesn’t matter, what matters the most is that you know that you are safe here and that we are here for you, I know that you barely know me but I already consider you part of my family and I’d do anything for my family” this caused a small shocked expression on Fran and a little gilt at having thought of this idea to meet the girl she seemed like a really good girl. “I appreciated Rachel” she said giving Rachel a genuine smile and then turned when Quinn spoke, “Well, what happened?”

She turned to look at Rachel and said “Well, I… mmmm…”

“I think I am gonna help you with your suitcases, you can go ahead and wait in my car with Quinn” Rachel said already going to grab a suitcase from the seats.

You are not allowed to choke now. Thought Fran watching Rachel trying to carry one of the medium suitcases and wincing when that seemed to be heavy for the little diva as her sister like to call Rachel.

“No it’s ok, we got it, right Quinn?” She said sending a little look to her sister to get her to help.

“Yeah, we got this Rach, Fran here will tell US all in the car? Right sis?” Quinn said to help her sis get her act together.

“Sure. Now let’s go, you can grab the small suitcase Rachel, it’s not that heavy” Fran said trying not to sound condescending, it did not work Rachel just huffed and picked up one of the medium suitcases far more easily than before, huh? I guess she just needed a little push to show her strength, thought Fran.

Fran ended up carrying a medium suitcase and the small one, Quinn and Rachel had the other 2 mediums.

Quinn got closer to her sister and murmured hissed “What the hell did you put in this suitcases?”

“Huh? Oh, mmm well basically all I could find in my old room” she responded a little sheepishly.

When they got to Rachel’s car Rachel opened the trunk for them to put the baggage, then they got in the car and Rachel started the car and got out of the airport parking lot they were silent for a little when Fran decided that now was a good time to tell her story or she’ll risk her parents knowing she messing with the brunette, she took a long breath and release it slowly. Rachel looked at her through the rearview mirror and said “You ok Fran?” with a concerned look on her face, again with the guilt thought Fran. “Yeah, well you know it’s just that, I never thought that I will be in a situation like this” she sighed and put her forehead on her sister seat, Quinn grabbed her hand and gave it a small reassuring squeeze, falling in the part that she was needed to play. But what Fran did not saw was the small smirk that Rachel and Quinn had on their faces when she closed her eyes for a few moments, after all this was part of her act.

“What happened?, I mean if you want to tell us, or if you rather tell just your sister then we will be at your house in less than 15 minutes” asked Rachel, and her voice was filled with so much concern that once again Fran felt the guilt invade her whole body.

“No, it’s ok, I can tell you, after all we are practically family, right?” Fran said smiling a little as she said this.

“Yes we are Fran” Rachel answered with a small smile of her own and a gentle squeeze to her hand, then she put her hand back at the steering wheel, always the responsible driver she is.

“Well, turns out like I said before, Quinn here was right, and the friends I have been keeping were no good for me, Marcus, one of them invited me to a bar about a week ago and even though the place did looked like it was a place for… let’s just say not good people, well we went inside and we were dancing and drinking and then we were ready to get out of there, I was feeling like the guys there were watching me like I was fresh meat or something like that…” she paused, trying to think of a way to play the murder without being too CSI, after all she was going for believability, and took this moment to let out a quiet sob and making her voice break while she continued “… and well we headed outside and... and”

“Shhhh, it’s ok Fran” soothed Rachel placing her had again on Fran’s “Let it out”

Just WOW, who would have thought that Fran was this good at acting, if I didn’t know anything I would have fallen for this easily. Rachel thought with a little of jealousy over Fran’s acting skills, I mean she was good too but I mean she has been on acting classes since she can remember and here Fran was on her second year of the Shelton Studios’s performing arts program and she was already this good, of course that she was a little jealous.

Fran sobbed one more time before continuing “when we went outside there was this man, hitting a poor kid, he must have not been older than 20, and this man just kept beating him until he saw us and ran away, by the time Marcus and I got to the kid the kid was… he was already dead, and I did nothing to save him”  She started crying openly.  So not fair, thought Rachel, it took me years of practice to be able to open the gates of tears that good to me!!!

Ok, now that Rachel knew what was Fran’s “trouble” she started her plan. They were almost at the Fabray’s house when she stopped the car and got out, Fran continued crying and when her sister nudged her she realized that they had stopped and that Rachel was out of the car, she saw that Rachel was crying silently with her back to the car and that Quinn had no idea what was happening, she had a face full of confusion but she quickly got out of the car and went to hug Rachel while she kept sobbing, what’s wrong she mouthed to her sister when Quinn looked at her, Quinn just shrugged and hold Rachel tighter. Then she pulled away and saw Rachel smirk a little and that when she knew that this was Rachel’s payback to Fran so she easily started to play her roll. “What’s wrong baby?” asked Quinn.

By this time Fran was out of the car as well and went near the girl. “Hey Rachel, what’s wrong?” she never thought that Rachel was this sensitive.

“It’s just that it must have been awful for you to go through that, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you relive it, we just wanted to know what had you in troubles and I thought that maybe we could help you, but this, this is so awful and I’m so sorry that you had to go through that Fran” Rachel said launching herself at Fran and hugging her tightly while she kept crying. Shocked at first Fran didn’t reaction but then she held Rachel tightly as well and when she saw her sister, she saw that Quinn was holding back tears of her own, but she didn’t know why, she was plainly confused, was Quinn still acting? Or maybe something happened to Rachel? Why else will she be this susceptible to the subject? OMG!!!! I totally screw it up, she panicked a bit. She decided that this little show had to stop. She grabbed Rachel and looking at her eyes she told her “Hey, hey, calm down Rach” She did not saw her sister smirk behind them. “Hey take a deep breath, ok let it out” When Rachel did as she asked and the little diva looked a little more stable she spoke again “Look Rach, and maybe you are not gonna like this but I promise that it was never my intention to make you feel bad, I just wanted to get to know you a little and well what a better way than you thinking I was in troubles” Rachel sniffled a little looking at Fran in the eye, she could tell that Fran was being honest and that she really felt bad about her little prank. Good now she knows that no one messes with me. “It was just a little prank that I wanted to do to you and that I convinced Quinn to help me with, nothing happened” Fran said the last part so that Quinn will not get in trouble for it, after all she promised. She was looking at Rachel with concerned eyes, hoping that the girl will be ok.

Rachel sniffled again and then she started laughing slightly, the a little more until finally she was laughing really loud and Quinn too.

Fran just stared at the two of them with a scared face at first thinking that Rachel was crazy and then when Quinn started laughing as well with a WTF face.

“You” Quinn was not able to say a complete sentence due to laughing, “You should hahahahaha have seen hahahahahaha your face Fran”

“Yeah hahahahaha” said Rachel “It was priceless hahahaha”

At hearing say that to Rachel she knew that her sister had given her away and that now the joke was on her, at first she was furious but then she started to laugh as well soon the 3 were laughing together and after a few minutes they all calmed down enough to get in the car again and went home.

On the way home Fran said “She definitely has balls sis, I’ll give you that, what with being the first time she meets me and still she pranked me, I like her” she said with a big smile on her face and faking checking Rachel out.

“Hey, get one for you this one is mine” said Quinn when she noticed her sister looking at Rachel and grabbed Rachel thigh. Making her sister and Rachel laugh at her possessiveness.

But Fran was not going to let her sister go that easily, after all she practically sold her out with Rachel knowing her plan. So she threw one last punch. “So Rachel would you like to watch a movie with me?” She asked with a sultry voice, and Rachel seeing the glint in Fran’s eyes know what she wanted to do so she answered “Sure Fran, I would love to”  she answered with an equally sultry voice. Quinn huffed and Fran and Rachel laughed out loud. “We are just messing with you baby” Rachel told her. “Great now I’ll have two of you, we’ll have to keep you two apart or you two will be sure troubles in the future”

To witch Rachel and Fran just laughed and said “True” between laughs.

 

The End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing


End file.
